LED Monkey
Yeah, you're probably thinking Isn't that common? There's sooo many monkeys which use lights to attack! ''You're wrong. He doesn't exactly attack. Instead, when you place him, a traffic signal pops up on the track. The LED Monkey holds a remote with 3 buttons (red, amber and green). When the traffic light is green, bloons move as normal. When it's amber, bloons behind the signal move 50% slower and when it's red, bloons behind the signal stop completely. Each light lasts for 4 seconds. Can be upgraded to reduce green time and increase yellow and red time. Costs $1250 on medium. NOTE: Upgrades on P3 may be similar to Christmas Light Thrower. All credits to the creator of the previously mentioned tower for that path. Path 1 - Fly Buddies Firefly - $800 ''"Builds tiny fireflies which fly around, firing bloons." Not exactly sure what the fireflies should look like. But they move around in the traffic and if they see a bloon disobeying the rules and crossing the traffic signal, they fine it, making it lose two layers, adding a permanent fire status and giving you $100. YAY! A firefly can be a dragonfly with 10% chance. Dragonflies look like fireflies, but they have longer LED nodes (look in the description of Neofly to see its appearance) and breathe fire at bloons like Monkey Apprentice x-3, but obviously not that strong. Neofly - $1200 "New creations - Neoflies! These move around the track, providing neon light and blasting neon bolts at bloons. They are also more effective at fining, moving around much faster." The neoflies look like a button cell wedged between the two nodes of a blue LED which is held in place by two 2 button magnets which make the eyes of the Neofly. My friend made one in school (the Neofly is based on his creation (tribute to my friend)), so if I ever get a picture of it, I'll upload it. Right...fireflies look like this too, but they're a bit smaller and have red LEDs. So the neoflies also act as illuminators, fly faster than fireflies, stick to lead bloons because of the magnets and when they stick to lead bloons, the lead layer gets popped after 3 seconds. The neon bolts can pop 1 layer off 3 bloons and a neofly launches one every 2 seconds. They give $200 when fining a bloon. YAY!!! Neoflies have a 10% chance of becoming Tornadoflies (if you have a better name for this, please comment (make sure the name you suggest is the name of an actual fly)) which occasionally spin around quickly, picking up bloons and whisking them to the end of the traffic. NOTE: This stacks up with fireflies because neoflies don't give a fire status. Neofly Police - $2000 "Neoflies now have about as much authority as a police, allowing them fine bloons even more!!!!" Neoflies now give $500 on fines. The LED Monkey creates two flies at a time. Neofly Squad - $4890 "The Neoflies are bigger, allowing mini monkey pilots!" Launches 3 at a time. The neon bolts are bigger, doing 2 layers, 5 bloons. Path 2 - Totally Right Light LED Bomb - $400 "BOOM!" Every 4 seconds, he throws an LED which explodes, setting bloons on fire. CFL Grenade - $800 "Random Onlookers: Oh, no, he's stealing efficiency! Me: :P" Throws CFLs instead of LEDs which have a bigger blast radius. I'm a bit busy, so I'll complete this soon. Thanks for co-operating.